


Love is a mystery

by Captain29thegamer



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: F/M, Romance, after season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: One of my favorite anime ever and favorite couplesThis is written from the manga





	Love is a mystery

Has it been a year already?” questioned the newborn vampire. Tsukune Aono has wondered many things after coming to Yokai Academy. A school purely for monsters. The school teaches young monsters how to co-exist in the human realm. The school is hidden by a force field that completely hides it from the eyes of humans.  
Tsukune is an exception. Tsukune was more of the flunk out kid back when he was younger. He managed to fail his high school entrance exam back in his last year of middle school. If his drunken father hadn’t snatched that entrance ticket to Yokai, then Tsukune would have a hard time getting through life.  
His freshman year at the school didn’t start off so well. That was to the consideration he realized on the first day that the school was for monsters alone. At this time alone, he realized that it was a mistake to be there as he would be the only human in a school filled with monsters. The only bright spot from the beginning of his life full of monsters, was the beautiful pink-haired vampire Moka Akashiya.  
Tsukune is now in his third and final year of Yokai Academy. And after all that has happened, getting attacked every now and then, having to give his blood to Moka nearly every day, her having to give him her own blood in order to save his life more often than not, him turning a ghoul twice, accidently gaining a harem, and finally as of late last year, having gained full control of vampire powers and becoming a full-fleshed vampire in order to defeat Dracula himself, who sought to kill humanity, he finally can relax.  
Though relaxation doesn’t come easy to someone who’s been in danger from day one. And nothing will be the same as what happened a year ago with having destroyed Dracula. As it turns out, the pink-haired vampire girl Tsukune happened to gain feelings for right off the bat, turned out to be an illusion. More of a clone really to the real Moka’s now completely dead mother. The true Moka Akashiya is a powerful vampire with silver, flowing hair, crimson blood-red eyes, and enough force to possibly destroy the entire school with one swift kick.  
Over time, Tsukune had begun to even grow emotions for the real (Inner) Moka. And with the loss of her other half, or mother’s clone, she has really been trying to fill that gap in her heart by being more cheerful than what she has always been. Moka was just as heart-broken as Tsukune to know a piece of her heart had been taken away. But she’s managed to get over it.  
\---------  
Tsukune now was riding the bus to Yokai Academy. He had returned this summer to home and had to explain to his own parents what had happened in the neighboring city to his own. He ended up explaining everything to them and they tried their best to be okay with the circumstances.  
Tsukune looked out the window as they passed through the portal into the monster realm. (A/N: I feel the need to fill out that “Yokai” is the Japanese word for “monster,” “spirit,” and other things.) When the bus exited the tunnel, it drove for another five minutes till it came to the Cliffside bus stop. Tsukune walked off the bus and starred out into the wide and vast ocean from the stop.  
“It’s a wonder how you’ve managed to survive all this time kid,” spoke the bus driver. His shadowed eyes looked at the young vampire.  
“Yeah. But, we cannot dwell on the past. If there is anything I might have learned from my first year here, it’s that you have to plan for the future.”  
“Was that all coming from how you used to cower for your life because the school is for monsters?”  
“Must you be so harsh?”  
“Heh heh. Well, what can I say? Monsters are also known as demons aren’t we?”  
“That’s fair. Alright then, you know I’m the successor to the property of Yokai Academy. That means next year, you’re bound to listen me. And I think I might start off a little early. Now, go do your job and pick up anyone else who needs to be on time.”  
“Heh heh. If you say so boss.”  
The bus driver closed the door and was soon turning around and sped off to wherever he needed to be. Tsukune smiled as a bright new future awaited him. He turned his way towards the school so that he could start off another day in the life of monsters.  
“Tsukune!” came the shout of an all too familiar voice.  
Said vampire male turned to see too late the shadow of a silver-haired girl who just got the jump on him. Moka tackled him to the ground with so much force that he was sure a rib cracked. He was left dazed for a moment before regaining his bearings to see the smiling canines of the beautiful vampire.  
“I thought I helped train you to not let your guard down?”  
Tsukune merely scoffed at her comment. He raised his right hand, the very same hand that held his own Holy Lock that held down is vampire powers as so they are regulated. He raised his hand and patted her head. “So you did. But we all can’t keep our guards up when things are looking their brightest, can we?”  
“Too true.” Moka raised herself off of him and helped him up. The two resumed walking to the academy while speaking of their summer experience. Moka spoke of her father’s constant questioning about how alright she was after the attack in the human realm. “Then when I told him about my mother’s final act, he broke down completely but tried to cover up the best he could, but no luck. We all saw how horrible the experience was for him.”  
“Well, he lost the woman he actually loved than his only other wife. Don’t know why he didn’t divorce the other one though. But I guess I know exactly how he must feel. If I lost you Moka, I would have just about killed myself.”  
“Me? You mean me, or my mother’s clone?”  
Tsukune caught what she meant and sought to correct himself, “Wait, that wasn’t what I meant. I meant that –“  
“It’s fine. I get it. You fell in love with my mom’s clone and not me. You and I share no romantic connection like the two of you did.”  
“Moka, you know that I wouldn’t have had a chance with your other half.”  
“Why do you still call her that? You know the truth yourself Tsukune. She was a part of me by being my guardian as the good mother she was. She wasn’t actually me. Pardon me while I walk ahead.”  
“Moka.” But it was too late she left him to stand there and didn’t want to hear him anymore.  
Moka herself shed a tear because of a hurting heart. She didn’t want to hear anymore of heart wrenching excuses.  
Sometimes when things look their brightest, darkness soon befalls. When things look like a light has been set for the future, no one sees the dark shadows that hide and wait for an assault. When angels seem to help and repair messes in the words, demons rise to bring havoc right on back.  
Love is a mysterious thing. Love is too complicated for untrained minds. Love is a troubling, yet helpful force at times.


End file.
